vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tien Shinhan
Summary Introduced in the second World Martial Arts Tournament arc, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were initially rivals to Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha (as they belonged to an opposing dojo to Roshi's). The two eventually become friends to our heroes after realizing the lack of honour in their own methods. They become instrumental in the the next few arcs following their introduction, but by Z their roles had become less and less till they were reduced to cameo appearances and a few references in Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A ''' '''Name: Tien Shinhan/Tenshinhan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown, most likely early 60's by the end of the series Classification: 'Human (Three-Eyed clan)/Martial Artist '''Destructive Capacity: City-Block Level+ '(should be superior to Tao Pai Pai) | '''Small City Level+ (superior to Cyborg Tao) | Small Planet Level+ via powerscaling | Planet Level+, Large Planet Level+ with Kikoho (held back Semi-Perfect Cell) | Large Planet Level+ Range: At least several hundred kilometers, probably planetary range Speed: Hypersonic+ (mach 20+) | Massively Hypersonic (can keep pace with a contained Goku in battle, also as fast as Mr. Popo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (low quadruple digits) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (should be superior to Tao Pai Pai) | Class PJ | Class NJ | Class XJ+ '''| At least '''Class XJ+ Durability: At least City-Block Level+ | At least Small City Level+ | Small Planet Level+ via powerscaling (almost put Nappa in severe danger) | Planet Level+ | At least''' Planet Level+''' Stamina: Superhuman, using Tri-Beam repeatedly drains it quickly though Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: A Former student of the Master Shen, and is a master of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up planets), energy sensing, can copy other people's attacks with his 3rd eye, can grow extra arms, body duplication, can create flashes of light to blind opponents Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, multi-form technique divides his power among 4 bodies, Kikoho drains his stamina after each use Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Eye Beam:' Tien fires a straight white beam from his third eye. He uses it in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. '-Dodonpa (Dodon Ray):' Tien can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. '-Kamehameha:' Tien can fire a large energy beam when his hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands and the hands must be really closed. He learned the Kamehameha attack by copying it from Master Roshi. '-Taiyoken (Solar Flare):' Tien can make a big flash of light where he puts his hands over his face and temporarily blinds anyone who sees it. '-Kikoho (Tri Beam):' Tien unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of his health. At its maximum, it is used in succession. '-Replication:' Tien is able to create exact replicates of himself to gain an advantage over his opponents while in battle. However, his power is divided between the amount of copies (so if he makes 3 copies, each copy and his original body have 1/4th of his original power) '-Shiyouken (Four Arms Technique):' Tien can grow two extra arms temporarily to help him fight. Other: Key: 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters